We propose to host the 14th International Workshop on Campylobacter, Helicobacter & Related[unreadable] Organisms (CHRO) from September 2-5, 2007 in Rotterdam, The Netherlands. Over the past 23[unreadable] years, our meetings have been held around the world with the world?s leading authorities in the[unreadable] field. This biennial workshop, started in 1981, is an international forum dedicated to enhancing[unreadable] our knowledge of this fascinating group of bacterial pathogens. Campylobacter jejuni is now[unreadable] firmly established as the major cause of bacterial diarrhea in both developed and developing[unreadable] countries. C. jejuni is now known to also be one of the major causes of Guillain-Barre[unreadable] Syndrome and continues attracting intense investigation worldwide. Now that the genome[unreadable] sequence of C. jejuni has been available for a number of years, this information has provided an[unreadable] avenue for new research opportunities in both genomics and proteomics of Campylobacter[unreadable] pathogenesis. At the 2nd workshop in Brussels in 1983, Helicobacter pylori (then named[unreadable] Campylobacter pylori) was introduced to the world and the microbiological revolution of[unreadable] gastroduodenal disease began. The association of H. pylori with gastritis, peptic ulcers and[unreadable] gastric carcinoma is now universally recognized. An understanding of the disease process[unreadable] involving H. pylori and hopefully, the means to prevent or control it appears to be within reach[unreadable] as a great many scientists and clinicians are striving towards this end. The workshop will[unreadable] include sessions on bioinformatics and genomics, genetics, pathogenesis, immunology,[unreadable] diagnostics and epidemiology, antimicrobial therapy, new and emerging pathogens, and immune[unreadable] sequelae such as Guillain-Barre syndrome and reactive arthritis. These international workshops[unreadable] provide the ideal opportunity for clinicians and scientists from a variety of disciplines to[unreadable] exchange information, formulate research strategies and update themselves on the latest[unreadable] information on these microorganisms of extreme medical importance.